The present invention relates generally to the processing of manufactured metallic containers and, more particularly, to a process whereby metallic storage containers are processed to allow foods prepared in accordance with the dietary laws of koshering to be stored and transported while retaining the kosher integrity of the food.
The strict dietary laws by which it is determined that foods are kosher require total abstinence from certain foods, prohibit the mixing of certain types of food on a single plate or at a single meal, and also prescribe the manner in which an animal, in order to be considered kosher, must be raised, butchered, and cooked. For example, according to Mosaic Law, certain foods such as pork products and shrimp are inherently not kosher and cannot be prepared to render them kosher. It is also a requirement of the dietary laws that meat dishes and dairy dishes cannot be consumed together, so that otherwise kosher foods, if improperly combined in a single meal will render the meal non-kosher even though the individual components themselves are prepared according to the laws of kosher.
When a vessel, such as a cooking pot, is used to prepare a meat dish, and must thereafter be used to prepare a dairy dish, the vessel must be cleaned thoroughly enough to remove all vestiges of the previously prepared meat dish, such as by the use of boiling water, steam, or flame drying. To my knowledge, there has been no practical method developed to date to adapt such a koshering process to large-volume containers, such as 55 gallon drums. If, for example, the food to be stored is "dairy" in nature, the presence of any contaminant traceable back to a "meat" origin may destroy the kosher character of the food. In like fashion, any "non-kosher" contaminant may also produce the same result.
Problems can then arise when, after food has been prepared in a kosher manner, it is stored in such a way that the storage vessel becomes a vehicle for contaminants which, while not adulterating the food in a medically harmful sense may still contribute contaminants of a character sufficient to destroy the kosher integrity of the food.
As an example, certain metallic containers, such as cans or drums used for the bulk storage and transportation of foods may, during the manufacturing process, may come in contact with, and be coated with a thin film of oil or grease, the presence of which in an otherwise kosher food may destroy the integrity of the koshering process.
Foods prepared in accordance with the dietary laws are certified as kosher by one trained to observe the entire manufacturing process and determine whether the method of preparing the food and the individual ingredients are consistent with the practice and observance of the dietary laws. In much the same manner, the same determination must be made with respect to the preparation of packaging for the food so prepared.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,675 and 4,906,301--Skolnik, which patents are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a method for achieving the koshering of the above-mentioned drums, in which the surfaces of the drums are subjected to flame-treatment for burning off any residue of oils, fats, and the like.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/348,803, filed on May 8, 1989, there is disclosed an oven by which the flame-treating step disclosed and claimed in the above-mentioned commonly-owned patents may be carried out. The present invention is directed to another oven-apparatus for performing the flame-treatment of the drums for koshering purposes.